


[PodFic] Lucifer the Scaredy Cat

by Lillithorn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Lucifer's fear of rejection flares up just as he takes a big step forward with Chloe. Chloe finds help in a surprising source: a leaflet on re-homing scared or neglected cats.





	[PodFic] Lucifer the Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucifer the Scaredy Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219030) by [Lillithorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn). 



> I had such a blast figuring out how to record and edit my first podfic! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> ConCrit is appreciated. And as always, your thoughts and comments are welcome! Best y'all!


End file.
